Lyrics of Life
by caskettwriter41319
Summary: This is the Caskett love story told through song lyrics. Not a series, but each new chapter is a different song. Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. All of Me

**A/N: So this is a new idea that's sort of been simmering in the back of my mind for a while, but I wasn't really sure how exactly to get it on paper. My goal was just to do something different...and I hope it turned out as well as it sounded in my mind. Enjoy! **

* * *

_**ALL OF ME-John Legend **_

_**What would I do without your smart mouth...**_

It all began with him staring into her captivating eyes. Round, the color of freshly brewed coffee, and twinkling with much deeper meaning. The eyes that threatened his childish behavior.

"You have quite the rap sheet Mr. Castle."

And his witty response, "boys will be boys."

_**Drawing me in, then kicking me out...**_

"Just don't think you know me."

The words had echoed in his mind, tugging at something deep inside him. He hadn't known her. Not at all. But that was just the thing...he wanted to and she wouldn't let him in.

_**Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin y**__**ou down...**_

His jaw dropped as she released one more button on her shirt, eyes fixated on his, daringly. His words had simply been a stupid comment. A silly remark meant to tease her. But she'd obligued, leaving him to stare, dumbfounded, utterly breathless. And oh those eyes.

_**What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride...**_

"We're handcuffed together."

Of everything they'd been though, this was most definitely the strangest. And he only wished, unbeknownst to her, that it was of their own doing. It wasn't, of course, and as far as he could tell never would be. But he could at least pretend all of their crazy adventures meant something. And he says, "kinky."

_**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright...**_

He never thought this moment, this fantasy in the back of his mind, would ever become a reality. Her, soaking wet and completely vulnerable, standing on his doorstep. Everything about her had changed. She was willing to give, and he was her destination. Only a moment of hesitation separated him from completely forgiving her. And he stared into those beautiful eyes like stars. Stars that were finally forming constellations he could understand. He could look into them and see her entire universe. And this time, she let him.

_**My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine...**_

Once in while, his thoughts would drift. Why had she chosen him? Why not motorcycle boy? Why not the doctor? Why him? But there she was, and she was his. And his thoughts would become mist, drifting away and leaving him in the moment...with her. And he would fall head-over-heels, time-after-time in love.

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind...**_

The glint beyond the graveyard. The small, far-off sound of repercussion. The long, seemingly endless moment when everything fell into syncopated, tortuous slow motion. And he watched her fall. And...despite everything, he left after her. He fell with her. He watched as his beacon of light began to dwindle...and finally...go out. And he couldn't lose her. But it was only a dream. Only a reoccurring nightmare from which he would awake gasping and sweating. And she was there.

_**Cause all of me...**_

She felt his arms around her, like a wall, safeguarding her. She was safe here, with his warmth radiating through her very being.

_**Loves all of you...**_

He would never tire of her soft lips against his. Her warm hands holding his. He would never get used to the way she told him she loved him. And the fact that it was real, no longer a fantasy.

_**Love your curves and all your edges...**_

She was strong. Always tried to be strong. Until she would collapse into herself. Until she would close off again. But he would always be there. Always.

_**All your perfect imperfections...**_

"I thought...if I told you...you might think less of me."

But he never would. She was herself. She doubted, she feared, she cried, she fought. But she was herself. And he loved every inch of it.

_**Give your all to me...**_

His strong hands, running like pebbles through the waterfall of brown hair cascading down her back.

_**I'll give my all to you...**_

Her kiss, passionate and deep, telling him she would never leave.

_**You're my end and my beginning...**_

He retraced all their steps. From strangers, to friends, to everything all at once. To always.

"You're the last person I want to see at night when I close my eyes."

_**Even when I lose I'm winning...**_

And the sealed promise. Unbreakable and neverending.

"I promise to be your partner in crime...and in life...until death do us part. And for the time of our lives."

_**Cause I give you all of me...and you give me all of you...**_

always

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for giving it a shot! I really hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought about it and if you have any advice. If it turned out as well as I hoped, I'm considering continuing this story and using a new song with a new theme every time. Thank you! **


	2. Can't Help Falling in Love

**Hey guys, here's my second addition to this random idea. Please let me know what you think. Im honestly not sure where this is going or if it's even good. And if you like it and you have a song you want me to do...give me the title and artist name in the reviews and I'll try to do it! Enjoy!**

* * *

I Can't Help Falling in Love With You- version by Ingrid Michaelson

_Wise..._

Her eyes.

_Men..._

His lips.

_Say_...

Her touch.

_Only fools rush in..._

Before he can blink, her lips are on his, pressing, pouring herself into him. He only takes a brief moment to register this, and then he's kissing her back. Making up for all the years they lost not knowing. All the years they spent playing carousel, chasing, and chasing, in circles, but never catching one another. But now, they're completely letting go, and niether have ever felt anything more real.

_But I can't help falling in love with you..._

Staring into the sunset, she intwines her fingers through his. They're walking, but she can't feel it. Maybe he's talking, but she is oblivious. The warmth in her hand and her racing heart are all she can fathom. Lights playing off the calm, lapping ocean waves, and his green button-up shirt fluttering in the light breeze almost kill her right there. It's like she's in a whole different body. She had no idea she could even feel this way.

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin..._

She looks like an angel in his robe, toting a steaming mug in each hand. An angel with messy brown curls that hang loosely around her shining face. Her long legs extend out from under the white fabric, and her face shows every bit of amazement, love, and embarrassment that he is feeling. He catches his breath. This must be a dream. And if it isn't...he is surely hallucinating.

_If I can't help falling in love with you..._

As a flash lights up the darkened room, her back meets the wall. Her hands are wrapped around his neck and he is returning the favor, running his through her wet hair. Despite the storm, she is no longer shivering. The heat between them is igniting like a flame, burning slowly with undeniable passion...and love.

_Like a river flows so surely to the sea..._

They move slowly, surely, to the soft beat of their song. Her cheek is resting on his shoulder and his arms are around her. With every syncopated step, she is pulled further and further from reality until his touch is nothing but a beautiful melody. The music like feelings put to notes. Until, together, they become the harmony.

_Darling so it goes, something's are meant to be..._

She scoots over slightly to lay her head on his chest. His arms instinctively go around her, protecting...shielding...from all the evils that have haunted her in the past weeks. And she lets him. With his soft touch, her fragile pieces begin to fall back together.

_So won't you please take...my...hand..._

Before she can react, his is down on one knee, reaching into his jacket pocket. And the question leaves his lips. She's standing, but her knees are weak. She's shocked, but falling apart inside. And she loves him, but he's only making her decision so much harder.

_And take my whole life too..._

She's walking down the aisle toward the sunset, toward the man at the alter. Toward her future. And suddenly everything is hurtling toward her at once. Her life will be forever changed. She can feel her father's arm linked in her's she can feel the smile playing on his face and see the look on her fiancé's. And in that moment, there's no place in the world she'd rather be. And there's no one in the world she would rather give herself to.

_Cause I can't help, falling in love with you..._

* * *

**I know it was short...but thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think! And please leave song titles and their artists if you have any requests. Thanks! Always, Audrey.**


	3. In My Veins

**Addition three, using the song "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle. A simply beautiful song, recommended by 12precinct42344. Thanks!**

In My Veins: Andrew Belle

_Nothing goes as planned…_

As her back hit the grass, silently, he fell to her side, water soaking in through the knees of his pants. He felt nothing. He heard nothing. The only sound reached him through her desperate gasps for air.

"Stay with me…" he barely whispered, holding her arms in his hands, ignoring the dark red stain pooling on her chest. Ignoring the way her beautiful face paled as her eyes grew lifeless, "stay with me, Kate."

From somewhere, sirens burst through the bubble and hit him. This was real. And this wasn't how he had wanted it, but he had to tell her. It might be the last thing she ever heard.

"I love you, I love you, Kate."

_Everything will break…_

Tears poured down her raw cheeks, landing softly on her soaked jeans. They made no difference, following the hard downpour of rain cascading over her body. What the hell had she done? She had broken him. She had broken herself, and left nothing but the angry thunder shaking the city. Left only the storm raging and pouring around her, and inside as well.

_People say goodbye…_

"You know what we are?" She asked, turning to him, her dark eyes growing cold.

He had never seen this part of her. Not even when they first met. Then she had just been irritated. Now, he could read her. She was shutting herself completely from him. Rebuilding the walls in seconds that had taken years for him to break through. For a moment, he died inside. He completely gave in and admonished every part of him that had ever let her down. But following that came the anger. The hatred toward the one person in his life that had held such a large portion of his heart for so long.

"We are over."

_In their own special way…_

She was so beautiful standing up at the podium, red hair falling down her shoulders and sad smile holding her face. The graduation gown, that would have once completely covered her small body, now fit perfectly, displaying to everyone watching that she was moving on. The little girl who used to play make-believe with him, force him to try on fairy wings and have tea with her, was starting a new chapter in her life.

"But endings are inevitable. Leaves fall, we close the book, you say goodbye."

_All that you rely on…_

"I resign." The words still echoed, beating her mind into believing it was true, what she had done.

She couldn't. The past twenty-four hours blew through her mind and formed a dreamlike cloud in her conscience. Her life, in only a few words, had taken a turn and fallen so subtly into a pit of oblivion.

_And all that you can fake…_

"No, Alexis, I'll be fine." He repeated into the phone.

But he wouldn't be fine. He had his daughter's graduation tassel in one hand, and the love of his life grasping painfully at his heart. The love of his life. The one who now hated him with every part of her being. The one that had every right, and no right at all to do so.

_Will leave you in the morning…_

Her words had hurt, stung, beaten his heart. And he was left empty. The only person to comfort him gone, celebrating her newly won freedom.

_But find you in the day…_

A soft, tentative thrum from the door startled him from his thoughts. He wasn't expecting anyone, but then again, his life had just become a blur of unexpected things.

_Oh, you're in my veins…_

When he opens it, he swears he might pass out. His breath leaves him. And he knows that hers' would too, if she hadn't already spent it all out in the rain, sobbing from every part of her soul.

_And I cannot get you out…_

"I'm so sorry, Castle."

The words come easily from her lips. She has given up. And if he won't take her back, she may never live again. Despite all of her pushing and building walls to keep him out, she can't deny the truth anymore. She loves him. Every part of him. The childish part, the humorous part, the serious part. Every single one, and she's tired of trying to make herself believe anything else.

"I'm so sorry."

_Oh, you're all I taste…_

Her mouth is on his a moment later, arms thrown around his back. She can't stop. She can't hold back any longer. And he loves her back, but forgiveness is a trial undertaken by only the most worthy. He wants this as much as she does, but has to fight it. He can't just give in like this.

_At night inside of my mouth…_

"He got away and I didn't care." She says, holding him close and pouring her apology into him with every ounce of feeling she has left, "I almost died and all I could think about was you. I just want you."

_Oh, you run away…_

He pauses for a moment, letting her words sink in. Letting what she says break him down again. And suddenly, he forgives her. Just like that. He can't hold back any longer, telling himself that she doesn't love him. Telling himself to move on. Because clearly she doesn't, and he won't.

_'Cause I am not what you found…_

Every wall, brick by brick, fades away as his lips find hers again and this time, they both fall into each other. This time, they both let go of everything they've been through, and just give in.

_Oh, you're in my veins…_

Despite the freezing temperatures she endured, warmth washes over her entire body when he kisses her back, filled with more passion than she ever knew possible. Filled with so much love, that she swears she will never love again. And in that moment, she knows. She knows that all the fights, all of the stupid disagreements and life-or-death situations, were all worth it. Because now she's here…with him.

_And I cannot get you out…_

"They are our solid ground, our north star. And the small, clear voices in our hearts that will be with us…always."


End file.
